


Jeremy Heere: Flirty Drunk

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blowjobs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Post-Squip, i almost named it Michael in the Bedroom and then I died so, im sorry for the shit title I can't name things, this is done guys its finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically Michael picks a drunk Jeremy up from a party and shenanigans ensue.





	1. He's Drunk

Michael’s eyes snapped open as he heard his cellphone ringing. Groaning, he felt around for his phone. He found it and unlocked it, glancing at the time. 11:28 PM. He clicked the ‘accept call’ button and brought the phone to his ear.

“Who the fuck’s calling this late?” Michael grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
“Heeeeeeeeey best friend…” a familiar voice drawled out.  
“Ah, Jeremy. Of course. Where are you?” Michael responded tiredly.   
“Richard had partyyyyyyy.”   
“Alright, how much did you drink dude?”  
“I don't remember. I know I did a couple shots. I think I can drive home though.”  
Michael shot up, “No! I'm not even there and I know you're wasted, plus you don't even have an actual license,” Michael threw a t-shirt on, “I'm coming to get you. Stay put.”  
“I can just get a cab or something,”   
“I'm already on my way.”  
“You're the best, dude.”  
“I know.” Michael said before hanging up and grabbing his keys.  
\------------------------------  
Michael parked his car in front of Richard’s house and spotted Jeremy waiting on the front steps. He honked his horn and waved Jeremy over. Jeremy stood up and stumbled towards the car. God, he's even more drunk than I thought, Michael thought. Jeremy swung open the car door and slid into the passenger seat. 

“You're seriously the best, Michael.” Jeremy mumbled, combing a hand through his sweaty hair.  
“Yeah, sure.” Michael rolled his eyes, starting his car.   
“You are! I'm surprised you don't have girls all over you, you're cool and hot and…” Jeremy trailed off.

It was just then Michael remembered that Jeremy was a flirty drunk. He almost slammed his face into the steering wheel, but managed to restrain himself. Michael may have had a little crush on Jeremy, and this wasn't helpful at all. He'd been suppressing his feelings for years because he cared about Jeremy too much to risk killing their friendship. Drunk Jeremy didn't know or care, though. This was gonna be difficult. 

Jeremy continued, completely oblivious to his friend’s distress, “If I was a girl or like gay or something, I'd totally be all over you.”

Michael flushed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. “I'm taking you to my house, your dad would die if he saw you like this.”

Jeremy grunted in response, “Calm down Michael, you're bright red,” he tried grabbing Michael’s hand before he jerked it away. 

“I'm driving? Stop that.”  
\--------------------------------------  
“Alright we're here. You can walk there right?” Michael asked.  
“Yeah, I think.” Jeremy mumbled before hopping out of the car and almost immediately falling over.

Michael sighed before helping Jeremy to his feet, slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

“You're the worst.” Michael mumbled, halfway carrying Jeremy to his front door.   
“Shut up, you love me.” Jeremy slurred.   
“Yeah, unfortunately.” Michael muttered, fishing his keys out and opening the door.   
“Dude, oh my god,” Jeremy giggled, “I love you too.”  
Michael flushed, “I've said that before, why're you so happy now?”  
“I don't know, but I looooove you,” Jeremy slurred.   
“I get it, you're hammered!” Michael started trying to haul Jeremy up to his room, but Jeremy was uncooperative,  
“Use your legs dammit! You're like a foot taller than me, asshole!” Michael stammered, kicking his bedroom door open. 

He dumped Jeremy on his bed unceremoniously before collapsing beside him.

“This is the most drunk I've seen you, what the fuck did you drink?” Michael mumbled into his pillow.   
“I lost count.” Jeremy chuckled.  
“Jesus Christ man…” Michael groaned, sitting up. 

Once Michael was upright, Jeremy made his move. He swung a leg over Michael, effectively straddling his waist. Then he tenderly cupped Michael’s cheeks and smiled brightly. 

“Heh… Dude what're you-” Michael started, but was cut off by Jeremy gently pressing their lips together.

He's kissing me, Michael frantically thought. His lips were warm and soft and tasted faintly like alcohol. Do I kiss back? I don't know how to kiss someone… and a million other thoughts raced through his head before Jeremy pulled away. 

“‘M sorry, I think I might be slightly gay and you're really cute.” Jeremy breathed, warm breath ghosting across Michael's cheeks. Michael blinked, his face completely red at this point. 

“Y-you're not gay. What about Christine?” Michael stuttered.   
“She broke up with me. Said I spend too much time with you, that it was either you or her. I picked you.” Jeremy declared.   
“Yeah, okay, but you're drunk. You probably don't even know what you're doing right now.” Michael said.   
“Being drunk doesn't give you new ideas. It just weakens your filter. You should know this.” Jeremy responded.   
“I-”

Fuck it. Michael thought, smashing his lips into Jeremy’s. Jeremy let out a surprised gasp before melting into Michael’s embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist. Their foreheads bumped awkwardly and Michael quickly tilted his head to the side in response. Jeremy’s tongue slid across Michael’s lower lip, and he hesitantly parted his lips, allowing Jeremy access. Jeremy moaned lowly and slipped his tongue into Michael's mouth, simultaneously sucking Michael’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

The kiss took a sexual turn as Jeremy began grinding their hips together, groaning. His erection poked into Michael's thigh, and he rutted against it hopelessly. Michael yelped and pulled back,

“Jeremy! Fuck man, what're you doing?”   
Jeremy’s hips stilled as he nervously met Michael's gaze, “Uh- Do you not want to…?” he trailed off.  
“I- uh- I don't want to have sex tonight.”  
Jeremy whined,“Whyyyyyy?”  
“You're really drunk. I uh, I don't want to do anything you'll regret. If you still want to tomorrow, I'll gladly take you up on that offer.”   
“Fine, if that makes you feel better.”  
Michael kissed Jeremy's forehead, “Yeah, thank you,” he rolled over, “Now, I'm tired. ‘Cause someone needed a ride home at midnight. Like an ass.”  
“I love you too,” Jeremy giggled, “Goodnight.” he nuzzled into Michael's neck.


	2. He's... Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Porn™  
> Let's just pretend hangovers aren't a thing

Michael's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight streamed in through the window. Fuck… Did I have a wet dream? he thought, feeling a wet warmth between his legs. FUCK, Jeremy’s over! he thought, quickly glancing at the empty bed beside him. 

“Jeremy?” he called out, before realizing someone was hunched over him beneath the covers. 

He quickly pulled the covers off, and was greeted by the beautiful sight of   
Jeremy lazily mouthing at the front of his boxers. Fuck.

“Fuck, Jeremy, what-” he started, breath hitching when Jeremy licked an especially teasing stripe up the length of his groin, “Are you really this horny? Oh my god…”  
Jeremy lifted his gaze, nervously meeting Michael’s gaze, “I'm sorry- I was really impatient… Is this okay?”  
“Yeah, please continue.” Michael responded breathily. 

Jeremy giggled shakily before returning his mouth to the front of Michael’s boxers and mouthing at the fabric. Michael gasped at the fantastic feeling of Jeremy languidly sucking at him through his boxers.

“Uh… Can I-” Jeremy asked, slipping his fingers under Michael’s waistband.  
“Oh god… yes, please!” Michael pleaded.

Jeremy nodded before shimmying Michael’s boxers off. He just looked at Michael's bare erection for a moment, a mixture of fear and awe washing over his face.

“I- uh- sorry, I haven't done this before…” Jeremy muttered.  
“Yeah, I figured. I haven't either, if that makes you feel any better… Well, at least been on the receiving end.” Michael declared, gently cupping Jeremy's face.  
“You- you've blown guys before?”  
“Ye-yeah, but that's not important right now,” Michael stammered, flushing completely red and turning his head away, “Uh, just do what, y'know, think would feel good.”

Jeremy nodded slowly before lowering his head and up hesitantly licking up the length of Michael's cock, pressing a wet kiss to the tip. 

“Fuck,” Michael gasped, tangling a hand in Jeremy’s hair, “Yeah, that's a good start.”

Jeremy hummed before wrapping his lips around Michael’s length. He sunk his head down, taking Michael's cock deeper, causing the other boy to bite back a moan and struggle to keep his hips still. Suddenly, Jeremy gagged loudly and pulled back, coughing.

“God,” Jeremy rasped, “Jesus. Sorry man.”  
Michael couldn't help but laugh, “It-It's okay, just- slow down. Don't do anything you don't think you can.”

Jeremy mumbled a ‘yeah’ before returning his mouth to Michael's cock, sucking gently on the head, stroking the shaft with his hands. Michael keened as Jeremy swirled his tongue around the tip.

Jeremy gathered the saliva dripping down the shaft and used it to slide his hand up and down as he continued to suck on the head. The room filled with the erotic sounds of wet skin, heavy breaths, and Michael's moans.

Lifting his head, Jeremy nervously asked “Am I doing okay?”  
“Oh Jesus, yes,” Michael mewled, “You're doing so, so great. I'm close.”

Jeremy flushed and smiled at the praise before lowering his head and putting his lips around Michael's length again. Michael lost control, tangling his hand in Jeremy’s hair and thrusting his hips into his mouth. Jeremy yelped in surprise, but slowly began to moan around Michael's cock once he adjusted a bit. 

“Fuck, Jeremy, you really like this, huh?” Michael huffed. 

Jeremy looked up, meeting his eyes and nodded, looking utterly sinful. His eyes were blown wide with lust, face and neck flushed a deep red, hair clinging to his sweaty forehead, his swollen and wet lips wrapped around Michael's cock, a mixture of spit and pre-cum dribbling down his chin.

That's what did it for Michael, his hips stuttering as he reached his peak with a shout, shooting his load into Jeremy's mouth, some spilling down his chin. Jeremy winced at taste, and quickly swallowed, shuddering, and wiped his chin off with his wrist. 

Michael laid there, panting, for a moment before propping himself up on his elbows.

“Wow, that was,” Michael carded a hand through Jeremy's hair, “amazing. Now, what can I do for you?”   
Jeremy flushed, looking away, “Erm… I'm pretty turned on from just watching you,” he giggled nervously, “Could I just- Like, grind on you for a minute?”  
“You sure? ‘Cause I'll totally suck your dick or something.” Michael replied.  
“Ye-yeah, I don't think I can last that long…” Jeremy stuttered.  
“Alright, do whatever you wanna do.” Michael snickered, lying down on the bed.

Jeremy nodded and hoisted himself onto Michael’s torso. Huh, he's already naked. And he's hard. Wait…, Michael thought.

“Were you touching yourself while you were sucking me off, Jeremy?”   
“Wh-what? N-No… Okay, maybe a little.” Jeremy confessed.  
“Naughty!” Michael giggled, slapping Jeremy's ass, causing him to yelp.  
“S-shut up and kiss me.”  
“You got it chief.” Michael whispered before meeting Jeremy’s lips in a slow kiss and tangling his fingers in Jeremy's hair.

The kiss grew more heated as Jeremy slowly began to rock his hips against Michael. Michael traced the seam of Jeremy's lips with his tongue as Jeremy began roughly grinding his hips against Michael's chest. Michael splayed his hands across Jeremy's back as his hips and breath grew more erratic. Jeremy pulled his head back, their lips barely touching. 

“Oh g-god, I'm close.” Jeremy cried, grabbing onto Michael's shoulders.  
“Mm, cum for me, Jeremy.” Michael cooed.

And he did.

“Ah! Michael!” Jeremy shouted, his cum spattering onto Michael's chest.

Jeremy sat there, catching his breath for a moment before grabbing a tissue off Michael's side table and wiping Michael's chest off. 

“Cm’ere…” Michael purred, pulling Jeremy close.

Jeremy allowed Michael to pull him down next to him. Michael kissed the corner of his lips before promptly falling the fuck asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my buddy Amor for proofreading this and also saying 'NERF THIS' when Michael slapped Jeremy's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> this is done please stop asking for more chapters , thots


End file.
